


His Favorite Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Watching Snow and his infant son was his favorite thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Favorite Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Prince Charming/Snow White  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 193  
>  **Summary:** Watching Snow and his infant son was his favorite thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for emeraldarrows for fandom_stocking

The sound of his wife’s voice barely above a whisper didn’t quite carry to where Charming stood in the doorway watching silently as she rocked their baby boy in her arms.

His little head lay on her shoulder, his mouth opened in a bow shape while Snow rubbed his back and sang softly lulling him to sleep.

He couldn’t make himself look away. He didn’t really want to; watching Snow with his son was his favorite thing in the world. As he walked closer the words she was singing became clear and he couldn’t resist whispering her name, “Snow.” _How he loved this woman._

“I didn’t see you...” A red blush began to stain her cheeks. “How long have you been standing there?” She really hoped he hadn’t heard her singing.

“Not long.” Charming reached out and gently touched his son’s head before cupping his wife’s cheek. His thumb caressed her bottom lip.

Snow gazed into his eyes. “I love you.” 

A small smile curved Charming’s lips as he leaned down and gently kissed Snow on her forehead. “I will always love you.” He whispered before claiming her mouth with a sweet kiss.


End file.
